


Perfect

by Queenzie



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Body Image, Comfort, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 04:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16422197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenzie/pseuds/Queenzie
Summary: Sadie is feeling self-conscious about her body, and Lars comforts her in his own way.





	Perfect

“Dude, I’ve beat that game so many times it’s not even funny.”

Lars and Sadie were eating outside a cafe. They had just got back from a walk on the beach. Lars was rambling on about video games while Sadie was just listening. Shockingly, she enjoyed listening to him talk about the things he’s passionate about. She could do it for hours if he’d let her.

“I’ll show you how to play it sometime,” Lars suggested, meeting Sadie’s gaze.

“Oh,” Sadie started, a smile forming on her lips, “Alright, sounds fun.”

“Great,” Lars smiled in return. He took a sip of his soda cup before realizing it was empty, “Ugh, I’m gonna go get a refill. Want one too?”

“Oh, sure,” Sadie replied, handing him her empty cup as well, “Thank you.”

Lars got up from his seat and grabbed both cups. “No problem. I’ll be back.”

With that Lars had disappeared back inside the cafe. Sadie let out a sigh and decided to pull out her phone and play a game while she waited for him to return.

The sound of a girls giggling nearby caught her attention. She looked up from her phone to find a group of girls to her right, looking right in her direction. “Who would wear something like that, doesn’t she know it doesn’t work?” she heard one girl with a slender body say from the group. The group of girls giggled to each other once more.

The realization that they were laughing at her made her stomach drop and red quickly flooded her face. From their hand gestures and comments it was easy to tell that they were making fun of her size. She looked down at her body, cringing at what she saw.

Sadie just quickly averted her gaze from them and placed her phone on the table before finding her bathing suit cover in her beach bag.

“What do those girls think is so funny?” Lars asked in annoyance, rolling his eyes as he came back outside and set the drinks down on the table.

“I’m not sure,” she replied with a slight shake in her voice.

Lars could clearly feel that something was wrong. Looking closely he noticed her trying to hide tears that were threatening to fall from her beautiful blue eyes. “What’s wrong?” he asked in a genuinely concerned tone.

“Nothing…” Sadie spoke up, standing up from her chair, “I’m going to put my cover on.”

Lars had a puzzled expression on his face. “I thought we were going to go swim in the ocean after eating a bite?”

Sadie just looked down at her cover. “We still can, I just want to put this on... I shouldn’t have worn something like this.”

“Why not?” Lars questioned. “I think it looks great on you.”

Sadie suddenly got mad and snapped at him. “You don’t have to lie to me.”

Lars finally caught on to what was upsetting her. “Sadie, your body is perfect,” he began, “At least it is to me. And if other people can’t see that, then fuck them and their opinion.”

A smile slowly made its way into her lips. “Really...?”

“Yes,” Lars replied, “If you don’t believe me, then I guess I’ll just have to prove it to you... later.”

Sadie processed his words and blushed, realizing what he meant by that.

Lars had a slight blush on his face as well and shyly avoided her gaze. “Now come on, let’s go for a walk.”

“Okay,” Sadie said as she put her cover back inside her bag.

With that, the two of them made their way to the beach and began walking along the shore with their fingers gently intertwined.


End file.
